Hiccupy Hiccup
by Dria Haddock II
Summary: It's just an ordinary day, when Hiccup gets the Hiccups. He try's to avoid the gang at all costs, but when he catches them spying on him, well, chaos ensues.
**I'm back with another story! Didja miss meeee? LOL! So anyways, here's another one shot for all of you guys that I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to R &R, as both those things make me quite happy! So, onto the story...!**

* * *

It was a normal day and I was out walking, just minding my own business, when I decided to go to the town well for a drink. It was a hot day (for Berk anyway) so when I finally got there I practically downed the thing in one gulp. Satisfied, I turned around to go back to the village when, to my displeasure, I started hiccuping uncontrollably. It got to the point where if I tried to say hello to any of the passing people, it would sound more like 'h*hiccup*hiccup*hiccup*hiccup*o'. It was sooo annoying! Even more annoying than the twins when they decided that it was an actual job when you prank someone and that they were destined for it. Hiccup shuddered at the memory, before spotting the exact people he did not want to see. Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins and Astrid. He had to do some quick thinking to get out of this situation. Still hiccuping, he ran and hid behind a tree, before mounting Toothless and taking off, far away from the village...

Ok, to be fair, it wasn't really ignoring when you just don't want to talk. And that was exactly what he'd been doing all day. He avoided his friends at all costs and made a break for it whenever they spotted him. He wasn't mad at them or anything, but the fact that his name was _Hiccup_ and he was _hiccuping_ meant that the twins and Snotlout would take every chance they had to tease him for it, even after he wasn't hiccuping and Astrid would... Well, she'd try to scare the hiccups out of him and despite the fact that it worked (it wasn't the first time he got in this situation), he probably wouldn't sleep for a week. So he took to avoiding them. Eventually though, Hiccup got tired of running away from them and just headed to the cove where he could have peace and quiet... And hopefully get rid of his hiccups! So he flew off towards the cove.

When he landed, he knew right away that something was off. The birds weren't chirping quite as much as usual, and he could have sworn he saw a bush moving, but he didn't pay much notice to it and instead took to work figuring out a way to get rid of his hiccups.

"O*hiccup*k, I ju*hiccup*st n*hiccup*eed to *hiccup**hiccup* fi*hiccup*nd s*hiccup*ome wa*hiccup*ys t*hiccup*o sol*hiccup*be t*hiccup*his a*hiccup*nd I'll b*hiccup*e go*hiccup*od." He said, though it was very difficult considering that he was hiccuping like a madman. Toothless' ears perked up suddenly, and Hiccup once again thought he saw a bush move, but he didn't pay much attention to it. He instead continued think of some solutions.

"We*hiccup*ll' I *hiccup* cou*hiccup*ld tr*hiccup*y to *hiccup* dr*hiccup*in*hiccup*k mor*hiccup*e wat*hiccup*er." He said, thinking out loud. After all, what caused the problem could maybe fix it. He went over to the lake and started drinking, but he saw out of the corner of his eye, and this time he was sure of it. He quietly stood up, and snuck over to said bush. He caught a glimpse of some blonde hair, and realized that the gang must be spying on him. But he feigned innocent and decided to do his own little sneak attack.

"It *hiccup* mu*hiccup*st h*hiccup*ave b*hiccup*een n*hiccup*oth*hiccup*ing" he said, pretending to walk away. He went back to the lake and took a drink of water (or more like pretended to) and secretly he took out his new blade p, Inferno. He had been planning on showing it to the gang this morning, which was the whole reason he was in town in the first place, but it got delayed so he figured, why not show it now. He than stood up and walked nonchalantly over to the bush and leaned against it, pretending like I normally did this. I heard someone (most likely Fishlegs) gasp, before a bunch of hands covered the mouth. I smirked at this, rather enjoying myself. I than stood up again, and started to walk away, Inferno still in my hand, before turning around suddenly and walking past the bush. I pretended to see nothing, before I was right behind everyone. I wanted to prolong their terror, but figured that it was finally time to show them Inferno. I turned my fire blade on before turning around suddenly and pointing straight at them. It even managed to be right in front of Astrid! They all gasped, Fishlegs even screamed, before I shut Inferno off and started laughing.

"Go*hiccup*tcha!" I said, still hiccuping but laughing nontheless. They all (minus Astrid, who was still glaring at me) chuckled nervously. Astrid stood up and walked over to me.

"Milady" I said jokingly, before getting a nice sold punch in the shoulder.

"That's for scaring me!" She said, giving me a look that said that I'd better not do it again. But before I could do anything else, she pulled me in for a kiss, square on the lips. I had to admit, I did not see that coming, but I enjoyed it still.

"That's for everything else, including being _able_ to scare me." She said as we broke the kiss. I gave her one of my kinda-famous lopsided grins. "seriously though, you did a good job. That wasn't actually half bad!" She congratulated.

"Yeah well, I figured that-" I stopped mid-sentence when I realized something. My hiccups were gone!

"Hey hiccupy-Hiccup! Your hiccups are gone!" Ruffnut said. Tuffnut and Snotlout laughed at her nickname.

"Hiccupy-Hiccup! Nice one!" Tuffnut said, while Snotlout said:

"I'll definitely be using that later on!" They kept laughing even while Fushlegs asked me a question.

"Hey Hiccup, why were you avoiding us anyways?" He asked, Astrid looking at me curiously, also most likely wondering the same thing. Instead of offering a huge explanation I simply said "That" and pointed at the still laughing Twins and Snotlout. Astrid glanced at them before looking back at me, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, you can hardly blame them. After all, Hiccupy-Hiccup does kinda suit you today!" She said laughing. Fishlegs laughed, too. Hiccup jokingly glared at the two, before gently shoving Astrid.

"Whatever" he said jokingly and they all laughed this time.

The gang ended up hanging out there for a long while after that, even having one of their campfires. It was filled with Tuffnuts not-so-scary scary stories about Yakdragons and Astrids _really_ creepy scary stories. Hiccup me the gang ended up having a fun night, despite Hiccup ignoring, or 'just not talking to' them. They all eventually went home though, and when he got home and into his wooden bed, he couldn't help smiling to himself.

"Who knew having the hiccups could be _fun_?" He thought aloud, before drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
